While you were out
by Meb
Summary: Roxton is knocked out and returns to the treehouse to find things aren't as he left them.
1. Vanished

Why do I let Challenger talk me into these things?   
  
As Lord Roxton pulled off his hat to fan his face, he exhaled deeply and wondered once again how he had been persuaded to find more of the Tnomre plant for Challenger's newest experiment. He looked up at the blazing sun and closed his eyes briefly and just enjoyed the soft breeze as it teased the ends of his hair.   
  
With any luck I'll be home by sunset, he thought as he forced his body to move forward once again. He wished that he had some company on this journey. Malone and Veronica were visiting friends in a nearby village and weren't expected back until tonight. He sighed and thought of the cool shade surrounding the treehouse and the tempting heiress who had scoffed at the idea of going for a hike on such a hot day! As much as he hated to admit it, she had a good point . . . it was too damn hot!   
  
Just then he saw the distinctive Ydan trees that was home to the parasitic Tnomre plant. The silvery blue flower that was characteristic of the plant reminded him of Marguerite's eyes. He smiled to himself . . . he certainly was becoming fanciful in his old age.  
  
Over the next few minutes, he gathered up as much of the flowers as he could reach without climbing up the scratchy truck of the tree.   
  
That should be enough, he thought and he started to turn around to return home. He paused a moment, thinking he saw something out of the corner of his eye. After several seconds without any further motion, he assumed he imagined it. Ever the hunter, he began picking up his pace and he checked his rifle to make sure it was ready in case something was there.   
  
A twig snapping behind him was the only warning before a blinding flash of light exploded across his eyes and then blessed darkness enveloped him.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Three years later  
  
Roxton eyes flew open and he looked up at the Ydan tree gently shading him from the heat of the day. He looked around and slowly started remembering what had happened. From the position of the sun, he couldn't have been out for more than a few hours. It was amazing the scavengers had left his unconscious body alone.   
  
Slowly laboring to his feet, he mentally checked all the little aches and pains that always accompanied being knocked senseless, which happened with annoying regularity on this God forsaken plateau.  
  
Dusting himself off, he picked up his rifle and started the hike back. He was going to be late and no doubt they would all be worried about him. An amused smile spread across his face as he thought of how Marguerite was probably sitting there on the balcony waiting for his arrival and how she would hide her concern as soon as she saw he was fine. He wondered what snide remark she would welcome him with as he headed off in the direction of the treehouse.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tears slowly rolled down Marguerite's face and she sighed as she made her way down to the pond. It was hard to believe that 3 years ago today, her Roxton had disappeared without a trace. Her heart shattered all over again as she reflected once more on the worst period of her life. When John hadn't returned by the next night, they combed the plateau in a vain attempt to find him. Minutes had drifted by like hours and her silent dread mounted with every passing mile.   
  
If only I had gone with him, she thought for perhaps the millionth time since that awful day so long ago. She had hoped against hope that he had just gotten tired and decided to camp overnight instead of exhausting himself trying to make it back by nightfall.   
  
Hope . . . what a painful cruel emotion, she told herself. Since they never found his body, she had held on to her pathetic hopes for months. Dreaming of him strolling up in the early morning fog kept her from completely withdrawing from the world around her. Memories of his crooked grin and the twinkle that sparkled in his eyes when he had bested her in one of their many arguments haunted her still to this day. Especially today . . .  
  
All her friends had tried to comfort her as best they could but their own grief was too overwhelming. Challenger had been beside himself with guilt. Roxton was like the son he never had and he grieved for the handsome young lord as a father who had lost his child.   
  
Malone aged 10 years in a matter of weeks. He took the responsibility of protecting them solely on his grief-burdened shoulders . . .   
  
A slight smile pulled at the corner of her delicate mouth. Roxton would have been so happy to see how close she had become to Veronica. There was a bond between them now . . . one that only comes with unfulfilled dreams and crushed hopes. They would often sit together and talk about the pain of losing loved ones. It had taken a long time to get over that he wasn't coming back. A long time and some gentle prodding . . .   
  
Marguerite's thoughts immediately turned to Byron. The image of his tall, rugged frame, penetrating blue eyes, and sandy blonde hair flooded her mind. Yes, Byron was the only reason she had remained sane over the years and eventually their friendship had developed into something deeper. His steady support and warm affection carefully pealed away the barriers around her heart she had started rebuilding after Roxton's disappearance.   
  
His appearance 6 months after the incident was a godsend. A savage storm, so frequent on the plateau, had downed his plane a short distance from the treehouse. He was hurt badly in the crash and mending him back to health had been her salvation. If she had sat there very much longer and let her regrets and fears continue to claw away at her, there was no doubt in her mind that she wouldn't be here today. Byron was just the distraction she needed.   
  
His friendly presence had helped all of them and they would all be grateful to him for the rest of their lives. He slowly started to fill the void left when Roxton vanished.  
  
A sob escaped her. No, that wasn't right. No one would ever be able to fill in the empty void left by Roxton . . . but Byron found his own niche in their family and he helped heal their wounds.   
  
But the scars will never go away, a little voice in Marguerite's head whispered. The breeze was cool against the salty tears slowly falling down her cheeks. Arriving at the pond, she found a smooth rock along the water's edge and contemplated the cruel twists of fate as she sat watching the sun set.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It was this pretty picture that greeted Roxton's eyes as he entered the small clearing next to the pond. His eyes feasted on her as she sat totally unaware of his closeness.   
  
God, you'd think I hadn't seen her in years, he thought as his heart started pounding uncontrollably. He tried to remind himself that it was her selfishness that had caused him to be passed out for hours this afternoon all alone and at the mercy of whatever animals came across him. But as usual, he couldn't stay angry with her.   
  
After all, if she had been there she might have been hurt also, he said to himself as he sighed and felt the last remaining bit of anger being replaced by the most tender feelings he'd ever felt. How can she manage to do this to me without even trying!  
  
He slowly moved closer so as not to alarm her and vaguely became aware that she was crying. The muffled sound tore at his heart and he quickened his pace so he could get to her sooner and find out what was the matter.  
  
Marguerite began to feel the hairs on the back of her neck stand up . . . she was being watched. She slowly turned her options over in her mind. She was alone and unarmed . . . the unbidden memory of Roxton lecturing her on countless occasions about coming to the pond by herself assaulted her memory and she had to fight to maintain control of herself. Angry about not being in complete control of her emotions, she swung around ready to do battle . . . right into Roxton's open arms.  
  
"Good God . . . it's just me, Marguerite," he said while trying to subdue her thrashing arms.   
  
"ROXTON! It's really you! Oh my God! John," she moaned as she threw her arms around his neck and pressed her lips passionately against his. After several moments, he slowly pulled her away and looked at her with an amused grin . . .   
  
"I know I'm a little late but I had no idea you would be this concerned!" But before he had even finished his statement, she was pressing urgent sweet little kisses all over his face and running her hands through his hair. I'll have to remember to tell Challenger that he could count on me to run all his errands from this point on!  
  
"Marguerite!" a voice called from a little ways off, "Marguerite, darling how many times must I tell you not to wonder down here by yourself . . . you'll make some raptor a very tasty meal if you don't start being careful."   
  
Marguerite jumped out of Roxton's arms at the sound of the deep male voice approaching from the direction of the treehouse. Roxton instantly missed her warm soft body and tried to tighten his arms but it was too late. She was out of his grasp . . . again.   
  
Seeing the look of guilt and confusion on Marguerite's face, he belatedly realized that the voice approaching them was not Malone's or Challenger's. His eyes narrowed as he searched the darkness for the man quickly nearing them and he pointed his rifle in the direction of the footsteps.  
  
"No," Marguerite said softly, stepping in his line of fire. She then turned to walk towards the man just as he reached the clearing. Roxton sucked in his breath at the look of total adoration on the man's face as he stared at Marguerite.   
  
I'm gone one day . . . shaking his head and trying to clear his vision a bit more. But it didn't help . . . he still didn't recognize the man who was so evidently in love with his Marguerite.   
  
Just then Byron peered over Marguerite's shoulder and saw a man pointing a rifle directly at her back! He quickly jumped in front of her intending to shield her body with his own.  
  
Roxton was not amused. Who the hell does this bastard think he is? Marguerite was in no danger from him . . . he loved her even though he never had mentioned it to her. Besides, he was the one who should be protecting her. He felt his body start to tense as if bracing for a horrible blow.   
  
"Who the hell are you?" Roxton asked the undeniably handsome stranger.  
  
"Who are you?" was the infuriating reply.  
  
"I asked first." Roxton said with a dangerous smile that didn't reach his cold eyes.  
  
Byron observed the man for a few seconds. He looked extremely dangerous and yet Marguerite seemed perfectly at ease with the stranger who was still pointing the rifle straight at them. Well, that's not entirely true . . . he felt her body behind him and it was anything but relaxed. But somehow he didn't think she was taut because of fear.  
  
Stepping beside Marguerite, he slipped his arm around her waist and answered, "Very well, I'm Lord Byron O'Connell, Marguerite's fiancé."  
  
At the stranger's announcement, all the color drained from Roxton's face and he felt physically ill. He wanted to run the few steps separating them and remove Marguerite from this man's side. Instead he took a deep breath to keep his savage emotions in check and waited for a hot denial to fall from Marguerite's lips. He looked deeply into her eyes and immediately knew there would be no denial . . . the man was telling the truth.  
  
"Marguerite . . ."   
  
Through Roxton tried to stop the anguish and hurt from seeping into his voice, it was in vain. His feeling were laid out for all to see and a mass of rough emotions choked him before he could force any more words out.   
  
Marguerite looked at him and her heart twisted as his handsome features showed his torment so obviously. She moved from Byron's side to take Roxton's rough hand in hers and gently caressed his face with her haunting eyes.   
  
"I'm so sorry, Roxton."  
  
It was the last thing he heard before he once again slipped into oblivion.  



	2. Reunion

Veronica was busy setting the table for dinner when she heard the elevator begin its ascent. She was glad Byron went after Marguerite. No one was feeling their best today, but Marguerite was the worst off. It was dangerous for her to be out by herself and distracted, but Veronica also understood the need to be alone with an old hurt that still had the ability to cut like a knife.  
  
Three years . . .Her throat tightened with unshed tears as she too remembered the pain of losing Roxton. There was a brief time after then maddening search for him that she truly wondered if she was cursed. First my parents and then Roxton . . . vanished without a trace.  
  
Malone came from his room when he heard the elevator coming up. He had been worried about Marguerite . . . it wasn't safe to be out alone so close to dark. He had wanted to go after her but had listened to Veronica when she insisted that they give her some time alone. After a few moments, Byron quietly rose and went after her. He had given Malone a small smile. Malone knew Byron understood what was going on. Three years and we still aren't over losing Roxton . . .   
  
The elevator came into view and Malone sucked in a breath. Marguerite and Byron appeared to be okay but Byron was carrying an unconscious man. He started to move towards them and then he saw Marguerite's face . . . happiness, confusion, sadness, and hope all warred for supremacy of her expressive face.   
  
Expressive face . . . he remembered a time when Marguerite hid her emotions so well that he wondered if she was even human. Roxton had brought about a change in her but when he disappeared . . . Who am I kidding . . .when he died . . . Roxton is dead . . . Marguerite had blocked herself off. If not for Byron, they would have lost Marguerite forever.  
  
As Byron slowly lowered the man to the couch, Veronica and Malone got their first look at the man's face . . .   
  
The sound of plates crashing to the floor slowly eased Roxton back to consciousness. He looked around and realized he was in the treehouse. His eyes quickly focused on Marguerite as she slowly brushed his hair back off his forehead. How could I have lost her! I was only gone a day . . . and not even an entire one!  
  
"Veronica, you better get Challenger, I have a feeling he won't mind being disturbed." Byron lightly put his hand on her shoulder to break the trance she was under. He gave her a half smile and said, "Don't worry, he's not going anywhere."   
  
Then he turned back to see his love, his Marguerite, tenderly touching Lord John Roxton's face. It hurt him like nothing else ever had. He had heard about Lord Roxton during the late night conversations he had with Marguerite shortly after he arrived. Being feverish, he needed something to keep his mind off the pain and so she had shared her story with him. The suffering she was feeling was evident in every word, every syllable, she spoke. He remembered praying that she would one day feel that intensely for him.  
  
He had fallen in love with her at first sight. He smiled a little at that . . . Lord Byron O'Connell falling in love at first sight. Just a few years ago he would have thought it not only ridiculous but absolutely impossible. That was before he had met Marguerite though. The haunted look in her eyes as she had tended to him night after night made him want to take her in his arms and kiss away her pain. As time went on he began to catch glimpses of the woman she had been before Roxton disappeared. She was so independent! She certainly had led him on a merry little chase . . .   
  
Oh but she was worth it! His patience had finally paid off and she was showing signs of falling in love with him. But it wasn't until just the past few weeks ago that he truly began to feel she had buried her past and could move on. That's when he had purposed. One night he came upon her by the pond and blurted the words out like a nervous child instead of the worldly man he fashioned himself to be. She had softly smiled and brushed her lips lightly against his before murmuring yes.  
  
But reality hit him like a punch in the stomach when he saw that same soft smile touch her lips . . . but this time it wasn't for him. He had to look away to hide his anguish.   
  
Luckily the commotion Malone, Challenger, and Veronica were causing ensured no one saw his distress. He quickly masked his emotions. Marguerite had enough on her mind right now without having to worry about hurting him.  
  
They all took turns gushing over him. Hugging him, kissing him (in Veronica's case), and slapping him heartily on the back. Roxton wondered what all the fuss was about. Obviously there was more to this situation than he had first realized. How long was I unconscious?, he silently wondered.   
  
Looking around the room, the answer came thundering into his head. Long enough for Marguerite to fall in love with O'Connell. He had immediately felt Marguerite's withdrawal as the others greeted him with such fierce affection that he was staggered. After he recovered, his eyes shifted from Marguerite to O'Connell.   
  
He imagined the look on O'Connell's face mirrored what his expression had been a few short minutes ago at the pond. The man looked positively ill. But he had to give him credit, he was doing a damn good job of hiding it. He just stared at Marguerite. Roxton knew O'Connell was willing her to look at him. He almost laughed when the thought raced across his mind, Obviously he hasn't been around her long enough to know that Marguerite rarely does what anyone wants her to do.  
  
His focus then shifted to Marguerite. What was going on in that beautiful head of hers? She wasn't looking at him or at O'Connell. He didn't know whether to be pleased or scared. She seemed to have retreated behind a wall. He forced his attention back to Challenger who was talking to him.  
  
"My boy, what happened to you? We searched everywhere for you. You disappeared without a trace."  
  
"I was hit from behind and woke up a few hours ago beneath the Ydan trees about 7 miles from here."  
  
"Impossible! We searched that area at least 50 times over the years!" Malone said in a frustrated voice. What if he had been there? Surely they would have found him. It was crazy to think he could have survived out in the open for 3 years anyway! Yet that was his story, and Roxton was not given to telling tales.  
  
"YEARS?" Roxton jumped up at Malone's words and moaned as his head started pounding and he fell back against the couch.  
  
"Roxton, you've been gone for 3 years today." Veronica said slowly while studying him for his reaction.  
  
He immediately looked at Marguerite. He felt a wave of nausea hit him as he thought of what she must have gone through. He could only imagine how horrible it would be if he were the one left behind and she had vanished into thin air. Her eyes briefly met his and they were shimmering with unshed tears. How long had she waited for him before getting engaged to O'Connell?  
  
O'Connell cleared his throat, effectively breaking the moment and Roxton shot him a sharp look. "Perhaps Lord Roxton should get some rest now –"  
  
"I'm not tired." Roxton cut in abruptly.  
  
Only then did the implication of what Roxton's return meant dawn on the others in the room. Challenger looked thoughtfully at both men and then glanced at Marguerite while Malone and Veronica exchanged a troubled look.  
  
Seeing the distressed look on Marguerite's face, Challenger prudently stepped in between the two glaring men. "Perhaps we should all get some sleep. We'll have the rest of our lives to catch up."  
  
Marguerite wondered what the rest of her life would be like now. She had gradually gotten used to the dull ache that was her constant companion since Roxton vanished. She had begun to rebuild her life with Byron and she had been determined to make him a good wife, just as she should have been to Roxton. Tears started streaming down her face unheeded. Byron saw them and he rushed to her side. He took his callused thumb and softly wiped them away with a sad smile as he brought her in for a hug. Roxton looked away. How can this be happening? Surely I'll wake up in a few minutes, walk out to the breakfast table and tell Malone about this crazy dream so he can record it in his journal.  
  
Marguerite stepped away from Byron and looked at him like he was a stranger. It had been a long time since she had given him a look like that and it didn't sit well with him. Perhaps seeing his thoughts flash across his face, she gave him a small smile and brushed her lips across his cheek. Then she walked across to Roxton and offered her hand to help him up. He grasped it and something much like an electric shock traveled through her entire body. It had always been that way with him and it probably always would be.   
  
"Come along Roxton, you can sleep in my bed."   
  
He almost started to smirk and make a comment like everything was just the same as it had been. But then he realized it wasn't. It might never be that way again.   
  
"Where are you going to sleep Marguerite?" He suddenly had an urgent need to know. If she says with O'Connell, they may as well shoot me now and put me out of my misery.   
  
She gave him a sharp look and said "That is none of your concern Lord Roxton!"   
  
Roxton laughed out loud. This was his Marguerite, spitting fire while a becoming flush swept over her features . . . not the sad beautiful shell of a woman he had witnessed a few moments ago.  
  
Marguerite just stared at his smile . . . the smile she thought she would never be fortunate enough to see again . . . the smile that had been the subject of so many of her dreams over the years. She reached up to touch is face and then remembered Byron standing just across the room and quickly dropped her arm.   
  
"Glad to see after all these years you can still laugh incessantly at me for no reason, Roxton," she said bitingly while leading him into her room.   
  
It was just as he remembered it. Well, almost. He noticed his battered hat on the nightstand next to her bed and realized for the first time that he was without it. The idea of her keeping his hat so close to her touched a place in his heart that had not been reached for many years.  
  
Seeing where his eyes had landed, she walked over and tossed the hat at him, practically daring him to make a comment about it's former resting place by her bed. "I found it in a field about a week after you disappeared. I was just holding on to it in case mine wore out."  
  
Some things never change. Marguerite is still afraid to admit she cares for me. But things had changed. An unpleasant thought crossed his mind, Maybe she really doesn't care about me . . . she certainly has no problem admitting her feelings for Byron. The uncomfortable image of the man's arm around Marguerite's waist caused Roxton to bark out harshly, "Still looking out for your own best interests I see. Nice to know you could profit from my disappearance, no matter how trivially."  
  
This was not the way either of them had pictured their reunion. Marguerite took a deep, calming breath and said, "I've changed Roxton . . ." and then whispered so quietly that he strained to hear, "A lot of things have changed."  
  
Roxton heard the finality in her words and a touch of something else. Could it have been regret? He looked at her and tried to figure out what she was thinking. I might as well be trying to wrestle a T-Rex . . .   
  
Marguerite was slipping further and further out of his reach without ever physically making a move to leave. He thought over her words and realized that there was indeed something very different about her. A fragility that hadn't been apparent before. Was his disappearance the reason for it or had Byron made her softer emotions surface? He wished that the passing years had made her less attractive or her pull on him less strong, but no such luck. He still wanted her, loved her, as if the passing years had only been a few hours . . . which to him was exactly what it felt like. Where the hell have I been for the past 3 years?  
  
"Get some rest Roxton. You'll need all your strength for tomorrow . . ." she said as she walked past him to the door.  
  
He reached out and laid his hand on her arm. "And why is that?" he asked with an arched look.  
  
She grinned and said, "Because it's my turn to cook breakfast."   
  
And then she was gone, leaving him with an amused look on his face despite his conflicting emotions.  
  



	3. Rivals

Over the next several days there was a festive mood around the treehouse that not even the tension between the two handsome lords could break. They avoided each other like the plague and, much more annoyingly, Marguerite did too. Any overtures by either was quietly rebuked by a slight tensing of her body and a swift departure. Despite this infuriating development, Roxton was glad to be back. Veronica and Malone updated him on all the events since he had vanished. He noticed the puppy love they had held for each other had grown into a mature and loving full-fledged romance. He wondered if they would soon be engaged also . . .  
  
The idea of Marguerite marrying another man bothered him more than words could ever describe. He had to talk to her and let her know how he felt. Then, he told himself, if she still chooses Byron, I'll just have to accept it. But he knew he was lying. He didn't think anything short of death could stop him from trying to win her back. He looked down to see her reading beneath the shade of the jungle canopy.  
  
"She waited for you for years you know." Challenger's voice intruded into his thoughts and jolt him back to reality.   
  
Roxton turned around and faced his old friend. Challenger's face showed the passage of time and the strain of thinking he had lost a close friend.   
  
The quick laugh of his friend surprised him and he looked at him quizzically, "What's so funny George?"  
  
"My dear boy, people do age. I'm no more immune than anyone else, including yourself," he said with a crooked grin.   
  
Roxton playfully flinched at his friend's words. "I'm told a little graying around the temples makes a man look more distinguished."   
  
"That it does, John!" he said as Roxton slowly turned around to continue his observation of Marguerite. This situation was as awkward for Malone, Veronica, and him as it was painful for the other three. Challenger always knew how deep Roxton's emotions were for Marguerite. As hard as he tried to hide them, there were just too many times Challenger caught him staring at her, much the way he was now, to not know exactly where his emotions lie. He only learned of the depth of Marguerite's feelings after Roxton vanished off the face of the earth. He had never seen her so upset! For the first time in his life, he seriously believed someone could die from a broken heart.   
  
She would have died if not for Byron, he thought. That was the essence of his conflict. Although he had always thought of Roxton as a son, he could not deny that his friendship with the other young man was just as strong. Challenger had often thought over the passing years how much Byron reminded him of Lord John Roxton. Byron was honest, warm, funny, patient, and he truly loved Marguerite with all his heart. He was exactly the kind of man Marguerite deserved. Challenger had laid awake several nights thanking the powers that be for bringing Marguerite another love when his silly experiment had caused the lost of her first. Although it never crossed her mind to blame him, not a minute had passed when he didn't curse himself for the part he played in the loss of Roxton.  
  
"Tell me about him."   
  
Challenger didn't have to ask who he was referring to. He sighed. This was going to be very difficult.  
  
"Byron showed up about six months after you disappeared. His plane crashed during the middle of a particularly violent storm. After the stormed passed, we went out to find the wreckage and help anyone who might have survived the crash. Byron and his cousin, Alexander, were both unconscious so we brought them back to the treehouse. Alexander quickly fell victim to the fever that racked his body and died within a week. Byron was just as bad but he fought it valiantly . . ." Roxton noted the pride Challenger's voice held and felt even worse. Marguerite wasn't the only one enraptured with Byron.  
  
"Marguerite had been little more than a ghost for the months following your disappearance. When she found your hat in that field, she completely withdrew. She rarely ate or spoke, mainly she just sat on the balcony with your hat on a table next to her, staring off into the jungle . . . probably looking for you. When we found Byron, she once again had purpose. She nursed him back to health. They grew quite close during this time and I could tell that he had fallen under her spell."  
  
Roxton's face looked stricken. He mentally shook himself and remembered that Marguerite was a beautiful young woman and it was foolish to imagine that no one would ever find her attractive again just because he was gone. He knew the reality, but that didn't mean he didn't want to change it.  
  
"He was infinitely patient with her and drew her out of her protective shell. She was so completely different Roxton. I wish you could have seen her. There was never a complaint or foul word, she was always the first to offer help, and the last to abandon someone in need."  
  
Challenger paused a moment to consider whether he should go on, Roxton had a far off look in his eye and he didn't want to cause him any more pain. When Roxton lifted his dark eyebrow indicting he wanted him to continue, he took a deep breath and forged on.  
  
"Marguerite never forgot you. Every night she would go out to the pond and just sit for hours on end. I overheard her tell Veronica that she felt closer to you there . . . something about a last kiss" he finished with a faint smile.  
  
Roxton was immediately taken back to the night at the pond just a few days . . . no years . . . ago. He had just finished lecturing her again for venturing out to the pond by herself and she had blown him off. When she tried to squeeze by him he had grabbed her arm. Something passed between them and before he had realized what he was doing, he had gathered her in his arms and was kissing her passionately.  
  
"It took years, and a lot of persuasion from me, to get her to move on and realize what she had before her. Byron is a good man and he loves her completely. I thought he could help her heal," Challenger said shamefully. "Roxton, if I had any idea you would come back . . . ."  
  
"Challenger, you know better than to think I wanted all of you to stop living your lives because I was gone. I know you only did what you thought best for everyone, like you always do."   
  
Challenger gave a sigh of relief. He had been worried that Roxton might resent his part in bring about Marguerite's new relationship.   
  
"The only question now is, what do I do about it?" Roxton said in a voice tight from trying to control his emotions.   
  
"I'm afraid I don't know the answer to that Roxton," Challenger turned to leave and thought of one other piece of information that might make his friend feel better. "She gave away all her jewels. She took them to the witch doctor in the village over the mountains. She was hoping he could tell us where you were. She really did love you John."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Roxton grew bored with his own company and decided to take advantage of his solitude to explore the treehouse. Everyone else had gone to neighboring tribes to invite the villagers to the party being held in his honor tonight. As he wandered through the lab and kitchen he was struck by how much everything looked the same. It seemed like the mountains should have crumbled and the oceans should be dried up with the shambles his life was in so it seemed like a cruel joke that he still had the illusion of his former life with none of the previous joy.   
  
He stopped in front of his door. Will this be the same? Would they have kept it for me in the hopes of my return? Veronica had kept her parent's room for years after they had disappeared.   
  
He opened the door and was immediately greeted by Lord Byron O'Connell.   
  
"Marguerite, you don't know how I've been hoping you would seek me out-" Byron's voice trailed off as he realized who was really at the door.   
  
"Sorry to disappoint you, O'Connell." Roxton said in a voice that contradicted the words he spoke.  
  
"That's okay. I should have known better than to think she would let me help her work through this."  
  
"Ever thought that maybe that's because you're the problem, old boy?"  
  
The corners of Byron's mouth pulled upwards even as he fought to keep a smile off his face. As bad as this situation was, he couldn't help but like Lord Roxton. He saw the integrity that radiated from the man standing across the room and decided to hold out the proverbial olive branch.  
  
"She can really get under your skin, can't she?" Byron said with a smile.  
  
Roxton had to fight to keep from growling in frustration. The last thing he wanted to do is stand in a room with his rival for Marguerite's affections and exchange antidotes about her. Whatever he wanted or didn't want, however, couldn't stop him from smiling back and running a hand through his hair. The man's smile was infectious!  
  
"She told me a lot about you Lord Roxton. It took me years to win her from your ghost, I don't know how I will fare against the real flesh and blood version."  
  
Roxton was surprised at the brutal honesty of both the man's words and his feelings. The fact that he was tied in knots about the idea of losing Marguerite was apparent and yet he still tried to act civil towards him. "At least you know the devil you're up against. I know nothing about you, about your relationship with Marguerite, or about what has happened to her in the last 3 years."   
  
"I happened to her Lord Roxton." Byron said with a smile that revealed he wasn't thinking about the present but was lost in some distant memory.   
  
"So it appears." John said studying the man closely. He didn't want to like O'Connell, and if it came down to it he wouldn't hesitate to steal Marguerite's affections from him without a second thought, but obviously the man meant well by Marguerite. He couldn't fault him for his choice. O'Connell evidently had excellent taste.  
  
"I'm going to try to get her back," Roxton warned.  
  
"You would never have been worthy of her love in the first place if you didn't try," Byron answered immediately. "I intend to keep her."  
  
"You wouldn't be worthy of her now if you didn't," Roxton answered just as quickly.  
  
"I'm glad we have an understanding," Byron said as Roxton turned to leave.  
  
  



	4. Abduction

That night the jungle was ripe with energy from the large crowd gathered around the base of the treehouse to welcome Roxton home. The villagers had been happy to hear of his return and stories of the past . . . a rescue he performed here or his bravery there . . . were circulating around the various groups. Roxton himself couldn't recognize half the stories he overheard and laughed at the superhuman feats attributed to him by the master storytellers. He had moved away from the bulk of the people for a few moments of quiet reflection. He saw something move out of the corner of his eye and thought, Oh God, not again! This is what got me into this mess in the first place.  
  
But this time the person continued to move closer to him and he turned to greet whatever trouble had come looking for him. And it was trouble indeed, he thought with an inward smile, looking Marguerite up and down before his eyes rested on her serene face.   
  
"Is everything okay, Roxton? Why did you leave the party? Are you feeling well?"  
  
"Why Marguerite," he said with a slow grin, "I didn't know you cared."  
  
"I don't, " she said quickly, "Veronica sent me." She almost laughed when she saw the smugness drop from his face.   
  
"You've been very solely missed, John," she said in order to change the subject before he could realize that she had truly been worried about him.   
  
"Have you missed me Marguerite?" he asked in a husky voice, his arms aching to pull her close and just enjoy being with her.  
  
"Everyone has missed you," she said to avoid the underlying question. "Since you seem to be okay, I'll be heading back."   
  
"Don't. Please."   
  
Marguerite looked at him like he had just sprouted another head.  
  
"I want to talk to you, sweetheart," he said while trying to send her a reassuring smile.  
  
She sighed loudly and sat down on a nearby tree stump, "About what?"  
  
"What did the witch doctor say?" he asked nonchalantly, as if he was commenting on the weather.  
  
"Who told you about that?" she said, narrowing her eyes suspiciously.  
  
"Did you really give up all your jewels in the hope of finding me Marguerite?" Roxton asked carefully.  
  
Her eyes glazed over and he could tell she was reliving the nightmare her life had been at the time. Softly she said, "That was most painful time in my life, Roxton. I would have done anything to have you back with me."   
  
She shuddered as if a great weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She had never told him that she loved him and had regretted it every moment of every day since he had walked into the dark jungle and had never walked back out. She knew that she wouldn't be finished until she told him now. She owed him that much.   
  
A single tear ran down her face. "I loved you with all my heart John. I was just too proud and scared to tell you. I was afraid of myself and I was afraid of losing you . . . and I did."  
  
Roxton ran a hand through his thick hair and said, "You haven't lost me Marguerite. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere ever again. I love you."   
  
He started to move towards her but she held her hand up to stop him. "Let me finish, Roxton."   
  
"I waited for you to come back, I didn't give up hope. I knew you were still alive. But eventually I realized that fate was just playing a trick on me. You were gone and I didn't even get to tell you how I felt. I wanted to die Roxton!"  
  
She took a steadying breath and looked at the pained expression on his face, "I'm so sorry Marguerite."  
  
"I know you are but there's no reason to be. I went to the witch doctor and he told me that you were right here with me. I almost exploded then and there. He took the jewels and walked away. He had been my last hope. From that point on I didn't care what happened to me. Then shortly after that, Byron became trapped here, another victim of the plateau. He reminded me so much of you. There were times when I wondered if you had sent him to me from Heaven to help me get over you . . . " she paused a moment while she studied his expression, "I thought he had Roxton. I knew it would never be like it was with you, but somehow it was enough to get me through. I was actually looking forward to becoming a wife and a mother and doing all the things with him that I was robbed of doing with you."   
  
Roxton closed his eyes against the image of her pregnant with Byron's child. He didn't know how much more of this he could take. What is she trying to get at? Does she love me or is she trying to pull away from me?  
  
"Oh, John, what am I going to do?" she cried as she jumped up to try to get away. But he was quickly by her side and holding her as she silently tried to find a solution.  
  
"Ahem," Byron quietly cleared his throat to alert them to his presence.   
  
Marguerite pulled away from Roxton and looked painfully from one man to the next. She loved them both so much. How ironic, she thought, I go through most of my life never loving or being loved by anyone and now I have exactly what I wished for and I'm miserable!  
  
"I can't do this to either of you," she said softly and then turned and ran away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
This party just won't end! Ned looked around for Veronica and still couldn't pick her fair hair out of the crowd. Something is wrong, I just know it!  
  
His feeling of unease had been building over the hours and he wanted Veronica by his side when all hell broke loose. The fact that the guest of honor and Marguerite had disappeared, closely followed by Byron, did not make him feel any better.   
  
He didn't envy either men at the moment. Marguerite was a hard person to get close to under normal circumstances and on this plateau it was close to impossible. But both of them had managed it.   
  
Malone shook his head as he tried to picture coming back after a long absence and finding Veronica in love with another man. He would probably have gone berserk within an hour and he marveled again at Roxton's restraint and strength. Then he tried to imagine how he would feel if he was so close to being bound to Veronica forever and some past love came into the picture and threatened his happiness. He knew Byron was hurting and yet he still managed to behave civil towards Roxton. This whole situation would be a lot easier if one of them was a bad person but both were honorable and highly likable people.   
  
Finally, the crowd shifted and he spot Veronica. He made his way towards her and was annoyed to find her completely surrounded by young, handsome, and extremely interested men.   
  
"Veronica, can I steal you away from your admirers for a minute?"  
  
An amused smile brightened her face at the jealous tone of Ned's voice. "Please excuse me," she said to the group as she made her way to Ned. "Is everything alright?"  
  
"I don't know. Something just doesn't feel right. Have you noticed anything strange tonight?"  
  
A fierce look crossed her face. She hadn't observed anything to be worried about but she had learned to trust Ned's instinct. After Roxton vanished, he had quickly filled the role of protector and he had saved their lives on many occasions. "No, I haven't noticed anything."  
  
"Well, keep your eyes open and stay close to me. I have a very bad feeling."  
  
"Maybe we should gather everyone together then. I noticed Roxton wander off and I haven't seen Marguerite or Byron for the last couple of minutes."  
  
Ned frowned, "They're all together. They'll be safe as long as Marguerite doesn't get fed up with the whole thing and tear into both of them."  
  
"I would rather see her angry and fighting then pale and withdrawn," Veronica said.  
  
"That's only because you wouldn't be the target of her attack!" he laughed.  
  
"Is this a private conversation or can an old friend join in?" Roxton asked as he joined them by the fire.   
  
"Friends are always welcome but I wouldn't classify you as old!" Veronica said with a smile.  
  
"No, that title belongs to me I'm afraid," Challenger said as he made his way slowly towards their semi-circle.   
  
"Roxton, have you seen Marguerite or Byron?" Malone was certain something was going to happen tonight and he wanted everyone close until he figured out just what it was.  
  
Roxton looked uncomfortable and said, "We all had a little talk and she ran off. Byron went after her. I decided three was a crowd and came back to join the party."  
  
Right as he finished speaking, Marguerite ran up and grabbed Malone. "They took him!" She took a deep breath and forced herself to finish, "They snuck up on me and then Byron showed up and fought them off. I tried to help him but he told me to run and get you! We have to help him!!"  
  
"Calm down Marguerite," Roxton said in a soothing voice while he put a reassuring arm around her shoulders, "who took him and what direction did they go?" His eyes already scanning the area around them for signs of more trouble.   
  
"It was Ksad. They were heading back towards their village."  
  
At the blank look on Roxton's face, Malone explained, " He's a particularly nasty chief who seems to think Marguerite stole his tribe's sacred mask from their burial grounds. He has made himself a constant annoyance for a while now."  
  
"Marguerite, did you take his mask?" Roxton asked as he reached for his rifle and saw Malone doing the same.  
  
"I hardly see what that has to do with saving Byron!" she complained.  
  
"It'll do us little good to save your fiancé if Ksad is just going to continue terrorizing the treehouse . . . better to give him what he wants now and be done with it!"  
  
"I didn't steal it! It wasn't his to begin with! I just showed it's rightful owners where to find it."  
  
"So where is it now?" Roxton said in a voice that showed he had little patience for her explanations.  
  
"I don't know," her frustration apparent in every word, "It doesn't matter. All that matters is that we save Byron."  
  
"Fine, I'll save your love," he said in a harsh voice, "but then you're going to take me to mask and we're going to return it!!"  
  
"Okay," breathless with gratitude she added, "But we have to hurry!"  
  



	5. Rescue

Roxton had been tracking the group for most of the night and was beginning to get so tired that he almost didn't realize when they had reached the abductor's camp.  
  
Malone said quietly under his breath, "Does anyone see where they have taken Byron?"  
  
Everyone strained their eyes looking for their friend. Veronica was the first to see him and the sight was not comforting. "I see him," she said pointing his form out to the others. "They certainly weren't going to risk letting him get away."  
  
Marguerite followed Veronica's finger and had to fight the urge to run to him and make sure he was fine. Her heart almost stopped when she saw his bloody face and broken body slumped against the pole he was tied to. They had stuck him in the middle of the camp and everyone taunted and abused him as they passed by. "That should be me," she said almost to herself.  
  
Roxton heard and looked at her thoughtfully. She was a mess! Her hair and clothing showed the urgency of their run through the woods. There were dark smudges under her eyes from lack of sleep and her mouth was pulled down in a concerned look. Please let me get to him in time, she's already been through enough, he thought as he turned to continue observing what was happening in the camp.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Just then Ksad came out of his tent and made his way to O'Connell. "Tell me where she is and I might let you live," he told him in broken English.  
  
"If I told you, you'd kill her and then there wouldn't be any reason to live."  
  
"You're a fool, I saw her tonight with the dark one. She's already dead to you, you should have your revenge now!"  
  
Byron closed his eyes against the harsh truth so carelessly exposed by Ksad. He knew in his heart that he had already lost Marguerite. He wasn't even sure he ever truly had her. Although he was hurting all over, it was the pain in his heart that made him want to close his eyes and never open them again. He still loved her. It did not bother him to give his life to save her, he didn't want to live without her anyway. He felt a sort of sad peaceful feeling creep over him knowing that Roxton would be there for her when he died.  
  
At least she won't be alone, he thought to himself as he told Ksad, "She didn't take the mask! Let her alone!"  
  
Ksad kicked him forcefully in the ribs and then shouted out orders to his men, who immediately started getting together their spears and swords.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"They're coming for me," Marguerite said, instantly understanding the foreign words being shouted in the distance. "He called Byron a weak fool for not betraying a woman who had already replaced him with another."  
  
Roxton tried to ignore the hope he felt at those words. Now is not the time to be grasping at the frail hopes offered by a madman, he reprimanded himself as he tried to formulate a plan.   
  
"Since they seem to be leaving the camp in search of Marguerite, we should wait until they're gone and sneak in and free Byron. I'm sure only a few men will stay to guard him and with our rifles, we can easily overpower them if we are discovered," Malone said in hushed tones.  
  
Although Marguerite and Roxton both cringed at the idea of leaving Byron tied up any longer than necessary, Challenger convinced them that it really was the best and only option available to them at the moment.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Several hours later, Ksad and his men left the camp. Just as Malone suspected, only five men stayed behind to guard their prisoner. It was decided that Malone, Veronica, and Challenger would provide a distraction while Roxton and Marguerite freed Byron.  
  
Roxton was not happy with the plan. He would have rather gone in alone. Terrified at the idea that something might happen to her if they were discovered, he tried to convince her to stay outside the village in case something went wrong but Marguerite would hear nothing of it. It was her fault Byron was there and she was not going to sit around waiting for someone else to rescue him.  
  
Seeing the determined look on her face and the overwhelming concern underneath it, he took her hand and said, "Don't worry. We'll get him back." Even if it means I'll lose you forever, he thought be didn't dare say aloud.  
  
She smiled at him gratefully and quietly followed him towards the camp where they waited behind some bushes until the others had time to do their part.   
  
When there was a loud boom on the other side of the camp and bright red smoke trailing up towards the night sky, Roxton looked at Marguerite and gave her a lopsided smile as he said, "I see Challenger still has his flair for the dramatic."  
  
"It's gotten worse since you left," she whispered over her shoulder as the made her way towards the middle of camp.   
  
Byron lay there unconscious still tied to the wooden pole. She rushed over towards him and fell to her knees as she took his battered face in her hands and gently kissed him.   
  
"Marguerite . . . I told you to save yourself. What are you doing here?" he said weakly as he came to.  
  
"That's gratitude for you," she said with a soft smile while rolling her eyes.  
  
Roxton's throat was tight with emotions as he heard the tenderness they spoke to each other with. I love her so much . . . I can't let her down now, he thought.  
  
He bent over and started cutting through the ropes that bound the man's hands with his knife. It was then that Byron realized they were not alone. "Lord Roxton, don't worry about me, just please get her out of here before the guards come back."  
  
"Don't worry about them, O'Connell. Challenger, Malone, and Veronica will take care the guards," he said while cutting lose the last rope binding his hands together and offering his hand to help the other man to his feet.  
  
Putting one arm around Marguerite's shoulders and the other over Roxton's, Byron slowly made his way out of the camp. They were almost to the edge of camp when an ominous voice stopped them in their tracks, "I knew you would come for him. Pity you'll all be dead for your loyalty."  
  
The trio turned around to see Ksad and all his warriors gathered around them. "You didn't really think I would leave here knowing you would show up. You are entirely too predictable," he said to Marguerite.  
  
Marguerite answered him in his own language, "Leave them out of this. They know nothing of the mask and if you ever want to see it again, you'll let them go. Then, and only then, will I lead you to your precious mask."  
  
"What the hell did you just say?" Roxton asked as he saw the thoughtful look on Ksad's face.   
  
"I told him if he ever wanted to see his mask again, he will let you two go."   
  
"You two? Don't you mean all of us, sweetheart?" Byron said in an uneasy voice that told he already knew the answer to his question.  
  
"Show me to the mask and then I'll let them go," Ksad finally answered.  
  
"No, they go free and then you get your mask."  
  
"I grow tired of this game, woman," he said as he ordered his men to take her away. Suddenly they were the target of several spears as the men moved in.  
  
"I don't think so boys!"   
  
They all turned around to see Malone and Challenger's guns trained right at Ksad's chest. Veronica was moving slowly around the circle to get to her friends.   
  
Ksad screamed out one final command that sent his warriors into action before Malone fired and killed him with one shot. But it was two late, a savage battle had begin and the explorers were vastly outnumbered. However, as the tribesmen realized their leader had been shot, many dropped their weapons and ran into the jungle, leaving just a few to carry on the fight.   
  
As soon as the fighting began, Marguerite was shoved back by two pairs of strong hands. By the time she had recovered, she looked up to see both John and O'Connell locked in deadly combat.   
  
Damn them!, she thought and she got up and pulled out her gun and entered the battle.   
  
The small band of remaining warriors were losing heart and getting tired as, one after another, they were beaten back into the dark landscape. It appeared the explorers were actually winning when a final spear was thrown.   
  
Marguerite and the others watched in terror as the spear made it's gentle arc towards it's target . . . Lord John Roxton!  
  
Marguerite was running as fast as she could to try to get to him but she was too far away! All she could do is scream his name.   
  
Somewhere through the sounds of the last remnants of fighting, Roxton heard her screaming and looked at her before seeing the spear heading straight for him. It was too late to move out of it's way and he remembering thinking, O'Connell please take care of my Marguerite, before closing his eyes and bracing himself for the fatal wound.   
  



	6. Death and a New Beginning

Several seconds passed and he felt nothing. He gradually became aware that Marguerite was still screaming but now it was O'Connell's name.  
  
"BYRON! NO! Please don't die!" Marguerite was running headlong towards the silent figure at Roxton's feet. As he looked down, he saw O'Connell painfully clutching the spear that was poking out of his chest. He immediately dropped to his knees to help the man who had just saved his life . . . probably at the expense of his own.   
  
Marguerite reached him at the same time and grabbed Byron's hand. Tears were trickling down her face as she said, "You're going to be okay Byron. You'll be fine!"  
  
Byron looked sadly at her face and playfully said in a strained voice, "Now, Marguerite, we've always been honest with each other . . . let's not stop now so close to the end."  
  
"It's not the end! It can't be!"   
  
Roxton looked from one to the other and felt as though he should go for he was intruding but this man just saved his life, he had to try save his. But even as he sat there thinking of what he could do, he knew it was hopeless. The wound was fatal and even if it wasn't, he had already lost too much blood. Vaguely he became aware of O'Connell's penetrating look focusing on him.   
  
"Roxton, take care of Marguerite. You're the one she's always loved-"  
  
He broke off as he felt Marguerite start to make a denial. "It's true, don't bother to deny it. I'm not mad, sweetheart. You have made me the happiest I've ever been and I'm glad I could return the favor and give you a chance at the happiness you lost so long ago."  
  
Then he focused back on Roxton, "You are as good a man as she told me you were. You deserve her but if you ever make her unhappy, I'll come back and haunt you for the rest of your life," he said with a slight smile.   
  
He turned his face towards Marguerite and said, "I love you." Then he was gone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
One month later  
  
Roxton awoke with a feeling of dread. He had the dream again. The guilt of his survival at the cost of O'Connell's life had been attacking his conscience ever since that night, causing him to dream it was his life lost instead of the other man's.  
  
He replayed the night in his mind one more time. He had never seen Marguerite more upset and his own heart tore in two when she deftly avoided his comforting arms and quickly ran to Challenger. They stayed only long enough to fashion a stretcher to carry Byron body's back to the treehouse, the fear of returning warriors still too fresh to examine their emotions over the loss.  
  
They had buried him right next to Summerlee's old garden, in shade provided by trees that were hundreds of years old. Everyone, including Roxton, was depressed over the loss of such a good man. He felt even more at a loss because he had never gotten a chance to really know the man who had saved his life.   
  
Marguerite had been understandably subdued and he hadn't had a private moment to talk to her since Byron's death. Oh, he had tried, but every time she had skillfully avoided being alone with him.  
  
He got out of bed, certain that he would not be sleeping anymore tonight, and walked out to the kitchen. It was then that he heard the elevator moving down and he knew it must be Marguerite going to visit the grave.   
  
Fighting a silent battle within himself about whether to give her some solitude or go with her to protect her from danger, with a muttered curse he grabbed his rifle and took off after her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Marguerite was sitting by the pond thinking about the last couple of weeks. Byron's death was hitting her hard. He was such a good person, he deserved so much better than me!  
  
The fact that he was right, that she had loved John all those years, tore at her already guilty conscience. She knew that he had given her a priceless gift by sacrificing his own life. Somehow that made the guilt even worse.   
  
She knew that she should go to Roxton and tell him how she feels but it felt like she was betraying Byron. That's a lie, she thought, I'm not talking to John because I'm coward.  
  
Byron told her once that each moment was a precious gift and if you didn't live it to the fullest you would never get a second chance. By not going to Roxton, she was demeaning not only her feelings for him, but Byron's life. If she didn't go on with her own life, he would have died in vain.   
  
She would always love Byron but somewhere deep inside her, she knew that the best way to show that love would be to move on. He would have wanted it and she couldn't deny that she wanted it too. At the end, both of them realized that what they had, while wonderful and warm and caring, was in the past . . . to be cherished but not to relived every night in sorrow.   
  
"I love you, Byron," she said softly, staring up at the sky.  
  
Roxton heard the soft words and almost turned around to head back to the treehouse. Obviously, she did not feel the way Byron thought she did about him. But something stopped him from leaving, to his surprise he heard himself say, "He loved you too Marguerite."  
  
She whipped around and her surprised eyes met his. "I know he did," she said with a sad smile as she wrapped her arms around herself.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
"I don't deserve it," was her only reply.  
  
"I think you do and if you'll let me, I'll spend the rest of my life proving it to you."  
  
Marguerite hesitated a few seconds before moving towards him and running her hands through his hair and cupping his face with them. "I love you too, John," she whispered, "I never stopped."  
  
They stood there by the pond just holding each other until the sun rose over the nearby mountains. The bright morning sun marked the first day of the rest of their lives.   
  
The End  
  



End file.
